Evangeline: A Hero of Olympus
by jilyandpercabeth
Summary: What if there weren't seven demigods in the Great Prophecy? What if there were eight? Evangeline Smith thought she was a normal teenage girl, but that all changed on that fateful day at school. Join Evangeline on her journey to help save the world with her friends. All the while Evangeline tries to find what her feelings are towards a certain boy. Eventual Leo/OC Love Story.
1. Chapter 1: Camp Jupiter

**Chapter 1: Camp Jupiter**

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own the Heroes of Olympus. The great author that is Rick Riordan wrote this wonderful book series. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **The Heroes of Olympus is a great a book series and I am so excited to be writing a fanfic about it! I have great plans for this book and I hope you guys like it! I may change the storyline a bit, but it will still stay true to the book. Well most of it. Anyway on with the story!

* * *

I walked into my Trigonometry class with a sigh. Conversations and people passed by me as I walked to my seat. I brushed my honey colored hair from my face and flipped it over my shoulder where it met my lower back. I flung my bag onto the ground by my desk and sat down, staring at the people around me. Everyone was talking to each other with their circle of friends completely oblivious to their surroundings. I smiled when I saw a friendly face: Hazel Levesque. She was one of my good and only friends at Westville High. I waved to her with a bright smile. Hazel returned the smile and gave me a small wave. I turned to face the front of the room when someone caught my attention. That someone was Brittney Roland.

Brittney Roland was a pretty blonde with bright blue eyes and sparkling white teeth. She was the most popular girl at Westville High and adored by all of the students and teachers. Boys followed her around like lost puppies and practically worshipped the ground she walked on.

Brittney was currently glaring daggers at me and snarling at me, flashing her bright white teeth. Oh yeah did I mention that Brittney hates my guts? Brittney was clever and manipulative. She was like a secret bully. She would only insult me when there were no teachers around and shove me when the halls were crowded. I tried to tell on her for bullying multiple times but Brittney had everyone wrapped around her fingers, so no one ever believed me. She would just bat her eyes innocently and talk her way out of trouble and making it out as if she was the victim.

I remember one time, in a particularly nasty incident on my behalf, when we were in the hallway and she grabbed the janitor's dirty mop bucket and dumped it all on my head. I was soaked from head to toe in dirty mop water. We had caused quite a scene, many students were surrounding us in a circle. The principle quickly approached us and asked what happened. I, of course, told the truth that Brittney had dumped water on my head and when confronted about this Brittney denied it. Brittney then began spouting nonsense on how she thought I was on fire and tried to put it out. The principle began nodding at her explanation and looked at me "You should be thankful that Brittney here saved your life."

My mouth had dropped open in shock. I couldn't believe he was believing her totally made up story. I remember the next part in a haze. I began to tell everyone how ridiculous Brittney's story was and that she was lying and no one should believe her. The principle and students began nodding and called Brittney a liar and that they believed me. Brittney was given detention and I got to go home for the rest of the day. My dad came to pick me up and when I recounted the story to him, all he said was that I had a way with words.

Ever since that incident Brittney had made my life at Westville High even more miserable. She told everyone false rumors about me and kept everyone from becoming my friend. She was almost successful too until Hazel came into the picture and became my friend. No matter how vicious Brittney got, Hazel always stood by my side and for that Brittney hated her guts almost as much as mine. Almost.

Brittney walked towards me with her posse of Barbie girls following behind her. "Well, well, look who we have here. Miss. BoyfriendStealer in her horrible dumpster clothes." Brittney said in a fake sweet voice and her posse giggling at me.

I glared back at her "Oh Brittney," I said in the same fake sweet voice "that's not my name. My name is Evangeline. You would think that after the first couple of times of me telling you, you would get it. But sadly, you need more brain cells to do that. Plus I can't help it that your boyfriend realized that he was dating a troll." I smiled sweetly but glared at her with my eyes "And I did not steal your boyfriend. He just broke up with you because he wanted to be with me, which was pointless because I don't like him that way."

Brittney sneered at me "Don't lie to me. Who would leave _me _for you?" I honestly had no idea why he had left her for me and I definitely knew that what she was saying was just an insult at me but what she said stung a little. "I mean look at you. You have horrid hair and your clothes are totally trashy. Who could ever love you? Like your own mother left you all alone with your father. If that doesn't tell you something then I don't know what will."

I quickly blinked the tears away. It was true my mother had left my father. But that doesn't mean no one loves me. My dad was the best parent I could ask for and I wouldn't trade him for the world. I stood up from my seat and glared fiercely at her "I do have someone who loves me, and for your information someone _can_ leave you. Need I remind you of your boyfriend, who left you for _me_!" I felt bad for bringing that up, but it was too late now "You are the most atrocious and cruel person I have ever met. You are so mean to me when I have done nothing to you. You may have everyone fooled into thinking you are an innocent person, but I know you for who you truly are. You may have a pretty face but it's ruined by your ugly personality."

Brittney stared at me in shock and her posse of Barbie girls gaped at me. Brittney walked closer to me and stopped only when she was a few inches away from my face "You are going to _pay_ for what you just said." Brittney growled at me her eyes flashing from blue to a bright red.

I froze and a flash of terror ran through me. What just happened?

"Is there a problem here ladies?" Mr. Tyler asked coming to where we were standing.

Brittney quickly stepped away from me and smiled innocently at him "No problem here Mr. Tyler." With one final glare at me, Brittney flicked her hair and walked to her seat. Her posse immediately following her and glared at me as they left. I looked over at Hazel who gave me an encouraging smile and a thumbs up.

"Is there a problem here Miss. Smith?" Mr. Tyler asked me with a little concern in his eyes.

I sighed "No Mr. Tyler. There is no problem here."

* * *

_Ring!_

Hazel appeared by my desk "Ready to go?"

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up." I replied.

Hazel nodded and walked out of the room.

I gathered my things into my bag and stood up from my seat, making my way towards the door. I was almost to the door when I was suddenly pushed and all of my belongings scattered across the floor.

I looked at my attacker and saw Brittney standing above me with a triumphant smirk.

"Evangeline! Are you okay?" Mr. Tyler said rushing to my side.

Before I could answer, Brittney spoke up "Oh yeah she is totally fine! Being the klutz that she is, she tripped over a desk. Why don't you go on and leave me with Evangeline so I could help her pick up her stuff." Brittney's voice sounded different. More rich and convincing.

Mr. Tyler's eyes glazed over a little and said "Yes. I will go now and leave you with Evangeline to pick up her stuff. Good day." Mr. Tyler turned around quickly and left the room without a single glance back.

I stood, confused at what had just happened, when I heard a hiss behind me. I quickly turned around and froze in fear.

Brittney was standing a few feet away from me and had a look of pure hatred on her face. Brittney was staring at me with bright blood red eyes. Brittney's blond hair was now a roaring flame on her head and her teeth were now sharpened so much they looked like knives. Her legs were also different. One leg was entirely covered in fur and had a hoof while the other leg was entirely made of a bronze colored metal.

"You annoying brat!" Brittney hissed at me "How dare you say such things about me! You are beneath me, you puny demigod."

I was still frozen in fear and barely spoke my question "W-what did y-y-you call m-me?"

Brittney smiled wickedly at me "I smell your fear. Not so tough now, are you? But you are still dumb. I said demigod, you insolent girl."

A demigod?! I thought they were just a myth! I stirred at the insult "I am not an insolent girl. I am 16 years old. What are you anyway?"

Brittney laughed cruelly at me "I am much older than you are. I have been around for centuries and my species was known worldwide in Roman times and had spread fear for much longer." Brittney gave me a harsh smile "I am an _empousai._"

A memory flashed in my brain from when I did a project on Roman mythology. The _empousai_ were vampires who lured men into falling in love with them, then the vampires would eat their flesh and blood. I paled and fear ran through my limbs.

Brittney smirked "Ah. I see you know what I am."

I pushed my fear away and stood defiantly "Leave me alone." My voice sounded different. Like how Brittney's sounded earlier: more rich, more convincing, more charming.

Brittney hesitated for a moment then laughed. "You have power, but not nearly enough to defeat me."

Brittney crouched down and looked as if she were a spring. She started to lunge at me but stopped when a scream filled the room. I turned around and saw Hazel in the doorway staring in shock at Brittney. Hazel's eyes were wide with fear and she turned her gaze to me, silently screaming at me as to what was going on.

Brittney straightened up and gave a gleeful cackle "Oh, how things work perfectly. Now I don't have to chase the other demigod down." Brittney glanced at Hazel "I can kill the both of you right now. What is the phrase, killing two birds with one stone? Yes, that's the one."

I glanced back at Hazel "RUN!"

Hazel took off running towards the door and I followed right behind her. With inhumane speed, Brittney raced in front of Hazel and slammed the door shut and locked it. "I don't think so. I have waited far too long for this moment and I cannot wait to hear you scream."

Hazel quickly backed up to where I was standing and stopped when she was right beside me. I frantically glanced around the room, looking for a weapon or anything to defend myself and Hazel with. Something shined on the top of Mr. Tyler's desk. A pair of scissors.

I grabbed Hazel's shoulders and turned her towards me. I flicked my eyes to Mr. Tyler's desk and back. Hazel looked at me questioningly and looked in that direction. Realization dawned on her face and she nodded. I turned back to Brittney with determination. I had to stall her. Dad did say I had a way with words.

"Why do you want to kill us?" I asked her, truly curious.

"Isn't it obvious?" Brittney scoffed "I hate demigod scum and I especially hate you _Evangeline Smith_!" Brittney spat out my name with disgust.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Brittney's eyes glowed an even brighter red as it filled with hatred "You were such a distraction for the boys at this school!" Brittney shrieked at me, not noticing Hazel slowly making her way to the desk. "How am I supposed to eat them if all of their attention was on you!? Evangeline this. Evangeline that. You make me sick!" Hazel was almost to the desk. "I had to do _more_ charmspeak than I have ever had to do in my entire existence! It was absolutely exhausting!" Hazel had the scissors and was making her way behind Brittney. "As soon as I deal with you, I will have all the boys to me and I can choose who to eat whenever I want and won't have to worry about any distractions! My Mistress will be pleased when I get rid of you two!"

Brittney glanced beside me and confusion crossed her features but quickly contorted in pain. With a painful shriek she turned around to face Hazel and I saw the pair of scissors in her back. Hazel quickly backed away as Brittney stalked towards her. I frantically looked around and picked up the heaviest thing I saw: a textbook. I flung the textbook at Brittney and it hit her right where the pair of scissors were stabbed in her back.

Brittney stopped and howled in pain and burst into yellow sand. The pair of scissors fell to the ground with a clatter and the sand slowly descended around the room, covering us with its sulfuric stench and sticking to our clothes.

I breathed heavily and approached Hazel who was staring at the last particles of sand land on the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Hazel nodded jerkily and took a deep breath, calming herself. "Are you?"

I nodded "Thanks for coming back for me."

"Of course I came back for you. I noticed you were taking a while to come out of the classroom so I came back." Hazel shrugged.

I hugged Hazel fiercely. "Thank you. I think we should get out of here." I grabbed Hazel's arm and stopped when I noticed something glittering at Hazel's feet. I gasped. It was a glittering gold nugget. "Hazel! Look there's gold right by your feet!"

Hazel glanced down and yelped. She quickly bent down and picked up the gold nugget and stuffed it in her pocket. "I must have dropped it or something." Hazel said breathlessly not looking me in the eye.

I raised my eyebrows "You just carry around gold nuggets in your pockets?" Hazel nodded "Yup."

We met each other's eyes for a moment before bursting out laughing. All of our fear and shock at what just happened for the time being disappeared with our laughter. I wiped the tears from my eyes and gave her a small smile "I think we should go now."

Hazel nodded "Let's go."

* * *

I walked down the familiar pathway that lead to my house and gazed at it fondly. The house was a warm shade of red made up of bricks and wide windows. My house was right before the woods met the city and was a nice balance of the contrasting environments. The front porch had a few scattered pots of plants and was completed with a table and four chairs. I grabbed the pot with the tomato plants and grabbed the key underneath it. I unlocked the door and breathed in the familiar scent of cookies and detergent: home. I stepped in the house and gestured for Hazel to come in.

Hazel walked in and I closed the door behind her. I put my bag on the couch and took off my jacket. "Dad!" I yelled.

"Coming!" my dad shouted and footsteps could be heard descending the stairs "Hey Eve, where were you? You were sup-" my dad stopped midsentence as he took in my appearance. Well I guess you can't look too great when you're covered in sweat and yellow monster dust. My dad looked at Hazel, his face unreadable. "What happened to you guys?"

Then it all came crashing down on me, the reality of the situation that I had just been in. Tears came to my eyes. "Oh dad." I said and flung my arms around him. He immediately reacted and wrapped his arms around me. Through my sobs I managed to tell him everything from Brittney's argument with me, to me finding out she was really a monster, and how Hazel and I defeated her. Hazel occasionally added her input, but other than that I was doing all of the talking.

After I was finished I took a few shaky breaths to calm myself. I stepped away from my dad only to be pulled back into a hug with my dad. Dad reached out and grabbed Hazel, pulling her into a hug. "I am so sorry you girls had to go through that. I should have told you sooner Eve."

I pulled away from the hug and gazed questioningly at him "What do you mean?"

My dad sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You are a demigod. Half human. Half god. Your mother is a goddess."

I let the words sink in. After all that had happened today I didn't think I was capable of feeling anymore shock. But hearing those words come from my dad's mouth was enough to put me into shock again. I gaped at him "Seriously?"

My dad nodded "Yes."

"Which goddess?" I asked. My dad suddenly looked nervous "I can't tell you. You and Hazel will find out at camp."

Hazel and I looked at each other "Camp?" Hazel asked.

"Yes, camp. There is a safe haven for people like you. Demigods can go there and be protected and learn to fight." Dad said.

"What's the camp called?" I asked.

"Camp Jupiter."

Suddenly a loud roar sounded from outside the house. We ran towards the window and gasped at what we saw.

A man, if you could even call him that, was emerging from the forest and stood taller than the trees of the forest. The man had dirty matted brown hair and the only clothing he wore was a loincloth. The man ripped out a tree right from the ground and raised it above his head with a challenging roar. The man had a single large black eye and he was glaring straight at our house. "Face me demigods. I shall defeat you and when I do. I will feast on your flesh!"

So another monster wants to eat us.

Typical.

* * *

**A/N: **So there's Chapter One! I hope you guys liked it. Please review and favorite as they are very much appreciated. Sending the love


	2. Chapter 2: Journey to Camp Jupiter

**Chapter 2: Journey to Camp Jupiter**

**A/N: **I would like to thank the people who reviewed my story! It means a lot that you guys would take the time to comment about my story! To show my thanks I am proud to present you the next chapter!

* * *

"Is that a Cyclopes?!" Hazel asked incredulously.

There was no time for an answer as the monster roared in anger and threw the tree at us.

"DUCK!" My dad yelled at us as he dove away from the window.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I ran from the window and dove behind the couch just as the tree crashed into the room. The tree impaled the window with a loud bang causing glass and pieces of wood to scatter around the room. I slowly stood up and looked at the damage. The tree had made a huge hole where the window and part of the wall was. The tree's trunk was currently lying on the couch I was hiding behind and the top of the tree was sticking out the side of the house.

The Cyclopes roared again "Come and face me demigods! I will make your deaths quick!" Yes, because that is a great reason why we should go and meet you.

I looked over at Hazel, who was picking pieces of wood out of her hair. "Are you okay?" Hazel nodded "Yeah. Are you?" I nodded and looked around for my dad.

"Dad?" I looked around the room but didn't see him anywhere. "Dad, where are you?" I started to panic. Where was he?

"I'm here!" My dad said as footsteps descended from the stairs "I have something for you."

My dad rushed to my side, holding a large backpack in his hands. "Here take this," my dad handed me the backpack "Inside is clothes, a first aid kit, food and money." I looked at the bag questioningly "When did you pack all of this?"

My dad gave me a sad smile "I've had it packed for a while, just in case something like this happened. Your mother thought it would be a good idea." My dad's eyes started to get a far away look as they always did when he thought about my mom.

"You two need to get out of here. It isn't safe anymore. The only safe place left is Camp Jupiter." My dad said helping me put on the backpack.

"But we don't know where Camp Jupiter even is." Hazel said joining my side.

Suddenly a voice spoke inside my head _"Go to San Francisco." _the voice was a woman's and spoke with fondness _"Go to Caldecott Tunnel in San Francisco."_ I felt the voice leave my head. "San Francisco." I murmured.

"San Francisco?" Hazel asked looking at me with her eyebrows raised. "How do you know that?"

"I just do." I replied, not wanting to have to explain the voice I just heard. I turned to my dad and took in his appearance, trying to memorize it before I left.

My dad's light blonde hair was slightly messy from running down the stairs. His light green eyes were staring at me with love and sadness. His mouth pressed into a line as he always did when he was sad. I rushed to my dad, tears pricking my eyes, and embraced him in a tight hug "I'm going to miss you dad." My dad returned my hug with equal force and stroked my hair. "I'm going to miss you too Eve. Call me when you get to Camp, alright?" I pulled away from my dad, wiping away my tears "Of course I will, dad."

The Cyclopes roared again reminding me I didn't have much time left. "I love you dad. I'll try to come home as soon as I can." I said while grabbing my jacket and moving towards the door. "I love you too Eve, don't worry about coming home I just want you safe. You too, Hazel" my dad said looking at Hazel. Hazel nodded and stood by me at the door. "Now quickly. Go." My dad opened the door and pushed us through it and with a final smile he closed the door.

I turned to Hazel "We can't leave the Cyclopes with my dad." Hazel nodded "I agree, do you think we could kill him?"

"Definitely not. We don't have any proper weapons." I said "Maybe we could lead him somewhere else!"

"Where would we lead him to?" Hazel asked.

"Follow my lead." I said and ran to the back of the house where the Cyclopes was at.

I could smell the Cyclopes before I could see it. The smell was a disgusting combination of trash and road kill. I gagged and my eyes watered but I kept running. The Cyclopes soon came into view and it wasn't much better from its stench. Up close the Cyclopes was even more revolting. The Cyclopes had gruesome scars covering its body and the loincloth was covered in stains that looked suspiciously like blood.

The Cyclopes smiled at us, flashing jagged yellow teeth "You have chosen well demigods. Now stand still while I tear you limb from limb." The Cyclopes charged at us shaking the ground as he ran.

I looked over at Hazel "In the forest!" I shouted.

"Right behind you!" Hazel shouted back and together we took off running towards the forest with a hungry Cyclopes following behind us.

The forest was filled with many plants and animals. At night I would fall asleep to the sounds of crickets chirping and the hoots of owls. The forest was always a source of calmness and beauty for me, but being chased into the forest with a roaring Cyclopes behind you tends to change your view on things. A jolt of fear ran through me as the Cyclopes' roars got steadily closer.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I pushed myself to run faster. After a couple of moments of this I reached over and grabbed Hazel's arm pulling her behind a random tree.

"What are you doing?!" Hazel whisper-shouted at me "If you hadn't noticed we are being chased by a very hungry Cyclopes!"

I rolled my eyes "We're going to hide until the Cyclopes passes and then turn around."

"Oh." Hazel said.

I listened for the Cyclopes' next roar and thundering feet, but heard nothing. I cast a concerned glance at Hazel and strained my ears to see if I could hear anything from the Cyclopes. Where was he? Did he stop chasing us?

Suddenly a huge force knocked into me, slamming me into a tree. Pain shot through my body as my head hit the tree. I groaned and sunk to the forest floor. Black dots appeared in my vision as I raised my head to look up. The Cyclopes was standing above me with a harsh smile "There is no place to run now, demigods." The black dots were starting to get larger as I started to lose consciousness. My eyes started to flutter close just as Hazel let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I groaned in pain. My head felt like it was hit by a sledgehammer. Where was I?

Then it all came rushing back to me. The Cyclopes.

I ignored the pain and looked at my surroundings. I was in some sort of a clearing in the woods and right in the middle of it was a giant pot with boiling water and a roaring fire at the bottom of it. I tried to stand up but couldn't move. I glanced down and saw that my legs were tied together with a rope. My arms were in a similar situation but they were tied behind my back. This was very uncomfortable considering I still had my backpack on. Suddenly a groan filled the clearing to my right.

I looked to my right and saw Hazel lying on the floor tied up with ropes. I gasped. Hazel had a huge welt on the side of her head and a trail of blood leaked from it. I struggled against my ropes but stopped when I heard a sinister laugh.

I glanced up and saw the Cyclopes standing a few feet away from Hazel and I by the pot of boiling water. Was he standing there before? "I like it when they squirm." the Cyclopes said sneering at me "But I like it much better when they scream."

What is it with monsters and screaming?

"As much as I would love to feast on demigod flesh, I cannot." the Cyclopes said with regret "There has been a recent change of plans."

I gave the Cyclopes a questioning look "What do you mean, change of plans?"

"I am to take you to my mistress." the Cyclopes gave another sneer "Alive."

Mistress? Wait, hadn't Brittney said the same thing? A shiver ran through my back as I remembered my encounter with the _empousai_. "Who's your mistress?"

The Cyclopes waved his hand dismissively "You'll find out soon enough."

Another groan came from Hazel's mouth. "What did you do to her?" I asked enraged at the fact that my friend was hurt.

The Cyclopes smiled evilly "Just a light pat on the head."

I gazed in horror at the Cyclopes. The Cyclopes was huge and had inhumane strength. My eyes darted to his massive hands. If he gave a "light tap" to Hazel, who knows how much damage he did to Hazel. "How dare you!" I shouted at the Cyclopes.

The Cyclopes stared at me, in shock at my outburst.

"You could have seriously injured her! You should be ashamed of yourself!" I yelled my voice filled with emotion.

"Well, I just wanted her to stop screaming." the Cyclopes mumbled looking ashamed.

I paused for a second, wondering why he was ashamed but quickly shook the thought away, I was too mad at what he had done. "There are other ways of going about that! You could have just asked! Better yet, you could have just _left us alone!"_

The Cyclopes looked remorseful "What do I do now?" he asked timidly.

"Untie us and leave us alone." My voice resonated through the clearing. I noticed that it sounded like it did when I talked to Brittaney: more charming.

"Okay."

To my shock the Cyclopes walked over to where I was sitting on the ground and untied the ropes. He then turned to Hazel and did the same thing. After he was finished he mumbled a small apology and left the clearing at a jog.

My mouth dropped open. Had that actually worked?

Another groan sounded from Hazel and her eyelids fluttered open. She groggily sat up and clutched her head in pain "What happened?"

I approached her "I'll tell you later. Right now I need to focus on your wounds." I pulled my backpack off and unzipped it. I rummaged through it and pulled out the first aid kit triumphantly. I cleaned Hazel's wound and put a healing salve on it. Once I was finished I put a square piece of gauze over it. "Okay. Good as new."

"Thanks." Hazel said and began to stand up.

I put the first aid kit back in my backpack and stood up as well. "Let's go to San Francisco."

Hazel and I started to walk out of the clearing and into the forest. As we made our trek through the forest I told her what had happened with the Cyclopes while she was unconscious. When I was finished Hazel was silent. "Thanks for saving me back there." Hazel said breaking the silence. I shrugged "You're my friend. I'm sure you would've done the same thing."

Hazel shook her head. "Not exactly the same thing. The Cyclopes wouldn't have listened to me like he listened to you. Don't get me wrong, I would have done everything I could to save you. But you're just better at talking to people."

I nodded, not really knowing how to respond to that and we continued on in silence.

After a while of walking we made it out of the woods, but we didn't arrive back at my house. We arrived at a different part out of the woods. A roar sounded from deep within the woods just as Hazel and I stepped out of the line of trees. My eyes widened and I looked at Hazel. "The Cyclopes."

Hazel and I ran from the woods.

* * *

I walked down the bus aisle and sat down in a random seat, Hazel sitting next to me. Four hours. We would be in San Francisco at Caldecott Tunnel in four hours.

I laid my head on the back of my seat and thought about everything that had happened today. If someone would have told me that this all would have happened I would have laughed at their face and call them crazy. But now I knew better. My eyelids started to feel heavy and before I knew it I was asleep.

_I was standing on top of a hill next to a pine tree. The pine tree had some sort of golden blanket draped over its branches. My eyes traveled lower and I yelped. A green scaled dragon was underneath the tree glaring at something. I followed the dragon's line of sight and my mouth dropped open._

_At the bottom of the hill stood two huge groups of people. One group was clad in orange shirts underneath their armor and were holding weapons poised to strike. In the middle of their group was an orange flag that had Greek letters spelled across it: Camp Half-Blood. The second group had purple shirts underneath their armor and their weapons were raised in the air, yelling out in challenge. Like the previous group, they too had a flag except it was purple and had Roman letters spelled on it: Camp Jupiter. I gasped in realization. There were two camps one Greek, one Roman. The people clad in purple were from the camp I was supposed to go to. But why were they fighting for?_

_The Romans bellowed a challenging shout and started to run towards the Greeks. The Greeks ushered the same challenging shout and ran towards the Romans with raised weapons. Right as the two camps were about to meet each other a giant wave of land rose above them. I watched in horror as the wave crashed into both camps plunging the world around me into darkness. _

_A laugh surrounded me, echoing in my ears. The laughter had no joy in it. It only had a cruel tone and hinted at malicious intentions. _

_Suddenly a face appeared before me. The face was that of a sleeping woman's and was made out of dirt. The sleeping woman smiled sleepily at me "You demigods are so foolish. How can you wish to defeat me, when you are too busy fighting amongst yourselves."_

"_Who are you?" I questioned._

_The sleeping woman ignored my question "Abandon your journey to your silly camp, you joining their ranks will not matter for the oncoming war. They will lose whether you join them or not." _

"_Then why try to persuade me not to join them? I obviously will make a difference since you are trying to convince me not to go." I stated boldly._

_The sleeping woman looked as if she was shrugging but I couldn't see her shoulders. "I am merely telling you the facts. I will awaken soon and when I do no demigod or god will be able to defeat me." _

_I gave an involuntary shiver. I had the feeling that whoever this woman was, she was very powerful. _

"_You are scared. As you should be." the sleeping woman gave another sleepy smile "Get used to the feeling, because if you continue your journey you shall meet many monsters along with my children. Fear and pain will be the only thing you will know"_

_I gave another involuntary shiver. If this woman had children, I definitely did not want to meet them. I tried to keep the fear out of my voice "I will continue my journey and I will destroy any monster you throw at me."_

_The sleeping woman gave another smile, except this time it curled up with malice "Then I shall not hold back. Beware, Evangeline Smith, you have made a very powerful enemy."_

_Then the face of the sleeping woman flew straight at me, the dirt particles zooming towards my face. _

I woke up with a gasp. I wiped my face and looked at my hand. No dirt. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. But I knew deep down that it had actually happened and if what that woman said was true: I had just made a powerful enemy.

"Hey, are you ok?" Hazel asked looking at me in concern "You were mumbling and moving in your sleep."

"Just a nightmare." I said shaking my head. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hazel asked putting her hand on my shoulder in concern.

I sighed and told Hazel about my dream about the two camps and the floating head of the sleeping woman. "Who do you think she could be?" I asked Hazel. Hazel thought for a moment "I'm not sure. Let's look at what we know about her." I nodded and motioned for her to continue "Well, you said you saw a wave of land and that she was presenting her image with dirt particles, correct?"

"Yeah that's correct." I agreed.

Hazel continued "So she must have control of land or earth."

I thought for a moment and then it hit me "I know who she is!" I gasped "I remember from Roman mythology about a goddess who could control the earth!"

Hazel looked at me excitedly "Who is she?"

"Gaea."

The bus screeched to a halt, propelling Hazel and I onto the floor. I got back into my seat and rubbed my arm where I had hit it on the floor. "Where are we?" I asked Hazel.

"We have about 30 minutes until we get to Caldecott Tunnel. This must be another stop." Hazel said and pointed to one person getting on the bus. I turned my gaze, curious, to see who got on the bus. A boy around my age was walking down the aisle. He had dark hair, handsome features, and electrifying blue eyes. He flashed me a smile, showing off teeth so white it should have come with a warning sign: Beware of super white teeth.

The boy walked up to Hazel and I and sat in the empty seat across from us. He held out his hand to me and flashed me his super white teeth "Hi. My name is Dylan."

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger! Well, kind of. Please follow/review this story! It makes me happy when I get one! Dylan is back! Dun dun dun. Find out in the next chapter what happens! Sending the love! (:


	3. Chapter 3: Reaching Camp Jupiter

**Chapter 3: Reaching Camp Jupiter**

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Thank you all for the wonderful feedback! It makes me smile every time I get a new review, follow, favorite, etc. Please continue to do this! It means the world to me that people are enjoying my story and like it! I am happy to present you the next chapter! Oh! I will usually be updating on weekends if I can! Now continue reading!

* * *

I smiled politely at Dylan and shook his hand "Hi Dylan. My name is Evangeline." His hand felt weird. It was cold and rough and he gripped my hand way harder than was necessary. I shivered inwardly. An uneasy feeling started in my stomach, something wasn't right about Dylan.

Dylan smiled at me flashing his white teeth "It's a pleasure to meet you." Hazel held out her hand for Dylan to shake "My name is Hazel." Dylan looked down at Hazel's hand and a frown crossed his face. He reluctantly shook her hand "Nice to meet you." Dylan said and immediately took his hand back.

I glanced at Hazel with my eyebrows raised. _What was that about?_ I asked her silently. Hazel shrugged and we turned our attention back to Dylan. "So where are you headed, Dylan?" Hazel asked.

Dylan shrugged nonchalantly "Places." he said mysteriously and turned his attention to me "You know you remind me of someone." I looked at him curiously "Who do I remind you of?" Dylan's eyes ran over my face and his expression turned darker.

Dylan's electric blue eyes flashed dangerously "Let's just say that I am no longer on friendly terms with her."

Hazel and I looked at each other worriedly. "Who was she?" I asked wearily.

"_Piper McLean."_ Dylan spat out her name like it was venom. Whatever this Piper Mclean had done to Dylan must have been pretty bad. Dylan continued to gaze at my face his expression turning into a frown "She was pretty like you. You don't look like her, but there is something about you that reminds me of her." Dylan reached out and stroked my face. I jerked my face back, recoiling from his touch. It didn't feel right. He didn't feel right. "What did she do to you?" I said trying to distract him from touching me again.

Dylan's eyes flashed again, making his blue eyes turn a shade darker. "She rejected me." My mouth dropped open in shock. That's why he was so angry at Piper? I looked at Hazel incredulously and she had the same look as I did. "I know right." Dylan mistook our looks for disbelief at what Piper had done "I mean how could anyone resist me?" Dylan gestured to himself and had a smug look on his face. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't take that much to resist him. A simple no would suffice. "So I did the only thing any reasonable person would have done."

Hazel rose her eyebrows "What did you do?"

"I threw her off a building, of course." Dylan said it as if he were telling us the weather. Hazel gasped. All of the color drained from my face. How could he do that to anyone? That was totally _not_ what any reasonable person would have done. Dylan practically screamed crazy. Even more so now that he told us he threw Piper off a building! Could Piper survive a fall like that? My expression turned grim. Piper surviving that fall was unlikely, but a girl can only hope.

"You wouldn't reject me, would you?" Dylan asked me, a seemingly innocent question. But I could detect the hidden meaning. If I said no he may throw _me_ off a building or worse. Who knows what he would do to me. My mouth opened and closed. How could I say no to him nicely without him throwing me off of a building?

I was saved when the bus slowed to a stop. "We have now reached Caldecott Tunnel." the bus driver announced on the intercom. I sighed in relief and stood up putting on my backpack. "Sorry Dylan. This is our stop." Hazel stood up with me and we quickly made our way off the bus.

We watched the bus leave in relief "Thank goodness we reached our stop." I said turning to Hazel "He was so creepy. Imagine what he would have done to me if I answered his question." I shivered at the thought.

"What would you have said?" Hazel asked curiously.

"No, of course!" I answered "Poor Piper. Whoever she is, I hope she survived that fall."

Even though I hadn't met her, I felt like I had a connection to her. I mean we both had to deal with that creep, Dylan. And bonding over how stupid a guy was seemed like a great way to start a friendship.

"Oh, Evangeline. I am so disappointed." a familiar voice said with mock sadness "I thought we had something special."

I whipped around and saw someone I did not want to see: Dylan. Dylan was standing a few feet behind us and the air around him cackled with electricity.

"What exactly are you? We all know that you are not human." Hazel said boldly.

Dylan looked at her with a scowl "I do not normally talk to people who have the godly parent that you do. But I will make an exception this once. And for your information I am a _venti_." The words brought a memory to my mind "A storm spirit." I said "_Venti_ means storm spirit."

Dylan smiled at me "See you do care about me. You already know so much about me." I sneered at him "I most certainly do not care about you. I just know what you are."

Dylan smirked at me "Oh, well. Your opinion does not matter, for my mistress has already promised me you, Evangeline Smith, as a reward for my services." I paled at his words in fear and took a step back in disgust. "Gaea has no right to offer me as a prize and if you think I will go with you without a fight, you are in for a very unpleasant surprise." I positioned myself in a fighting stance, raising my fists.

Then Dylan did something unexpected. Dylan let out a laugh. He was _laughing _at me! Anger rose up in me and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Silly girl! You are no match for me! One flick of my wrist and you would go flying just like Piper did when I threw her off of that building." Dylan crossed his arms smugly and gave me a smirk.

My anger turned into fury. How dare he underestimate me! How dare he accuse me of not being able to fight him! How dare he do that to Piper and threaten me in the same way! How dare he call me silly! I was tired of having to deal with these monsters and their taunts. I am more than what they have to say about me. I am more than what they think about me. I am _stronger_ than what they made me to be. I proved that to Brittney. I proved that to the Cyclopes. And now it seems as if I have to prove that to Dylan. And I'll prove it in the same way.

Dylan raised his eyebrows, challenging me silently, and took a defensive stance waiting for me to strike first. A plan raced through my head. It was crazy and I'm not sure how I would make it work, but my fury clouded the logical side of my thoughts. I didn't think. I just acted.

I sent Dylan my most charming smile. Dylan looked confused for a second but his face quickly turned into a dazed expression. "Dylan, you silly boy, you shouldn't underestimate me." I giggled at him. Dylan nodded "I shouldn't underestimate you." I smiled again and poured my emotions into my words "You don't want to hurt me and Hazel. Do you?" I asked innocently with a charming smile. Dylan shook his head vigorously "No. I could never hurt you or Hazel. I _will_ never hurt you or Hazel." I sent him another smile. This was easier than I thought. It also helped that he already had a crush on me. I inwardly cringed. The thought alone almost wiped the smile off my face but I caught myself just in time. This plan had no room for errors and if I wanted it to work I couldn't mess up. I continued to smile at Dylan and winked at him. Dylan blushed and smiled at me. I didn't know storm spirits could blush!

I felt a burning gaze on the side of my face. Hazel. I wanted so badly to turn and explain my plan, but I couldn't look at her. If I looked away from Dylan the daze I was keeping him in would lessen and he would break free and be furious at me. If I let that happen there would be no hope for me or Hazel. I don't know how I knew this but I just did. I had to give Dylan my complete and undivided attention. I ignored Hazel's stare and continued to talk to Dylan.

"Dylan you don't want to make me sad, do you?" I asked him, a pout appearing on my face. Dylan shook his head quickly with a look of terror on his face "NO! I would never want you to be sad! I want to make you happy! I would do anything to make you happy! Ask me anything and I will do it. As long as it would make you happy." A smile appeared on my face again and my mind raced through everything I knew about storm spirits. One particular fact seemed to stand out from the rest: storm spirits could fly. "Well, if you say you would do anything." I stopped and gazed questioningly at Dylan, who nodded in answer "I would like you to leave me and Hazel alone." Dylan looked crestfallen at this news and I quickly added "That would make me very happy." Dylan immediately perked up, a bright smile gracing his features "I'll do it. I will leave you and Hazel if it would make you happy."

I nodded "Thank you Dylan. That would make me so happy!" I smiled again, a genuine smile that my plan was almost complete, "There is just one thing." Dylan looked at me expectantly "Of course. Anything!" I flashed another smile, here comes the punch line, "Can you fly to Gaea, wherever she is, and tell her that _she_ has just made a very powerful enemy."

Dylan nodded with a smile "That's easy. I will do that right away. Good bye Evangeline!" Dylan waved at me and then took off into the air and zooming out of sight.

I sighed in relief. My plan worked. It actually worked! Suddenly a voice spoke inside my head _"Well done, my child."_ I froze. It was the woman's voice I heard that told me to go to Caldecott Tunnel. I could feel the love and pride the woman felt from her voice. Wait had she said her child? _Mom?_ I thought, hardly believing it was true. I could practically feel the woman smiling even though I couldn't see her. _"I shall see you soon."_ with that I felt the woman leave my head leaving me with my thoughts.

I was shaken from my thoughts when I felt myself being tackled with a hug. I looked down and saw Hazel hugging me with a brilliant smile on her face.

"I can't believe you just did that! You saved us! That was so AMAZING! You had Dylan wrapped around your finger! You were so convincing! I had to keep reminding myself that you weren't talking to me and catching myself from speaking out. But, golly did you make me want to listen to you! That message at the end was perfect! Take that Gaea!" Hazel yelled and pointed at the ground with a huge smile. Golly? Who says golly anymore?! I mentally shrugged. Hazel wouldn't be Hazel without her outdated slang.

I shrugged at her, for real this time, "I'm just as amazed as you are! I'm so glad it worked. Did you really want to do the things I told Dylan to do?" Hazel nodded and then looked at me curiously "How exactly did you do that. I know you're good at talking to people but that was just incredible!"

I gave a sheepish smile "I don't know how I did it. I just did. I noticed how it worked with Brittney and the Cyclopes so why not with Dylan. I'm not sure why you felt like you had to do it though." I said thoughtfully.

"Your voice also sounded different. I'm not sure what it was exactly, but it just sounded better." Hazel gave me another hug "Thank you for saving me. I know you saved both of us but…well...I mean…I just… just thank you."

I smiled at Hazel and looked at her. Her cinnamon brown curly hair was blowing softly in the wind. Her gold eyes glowing with emotion and seemed to shine brighter against her light brown skin. Hazel was only 13 years old and had been my first friend. Despite the age difference, Hazel was very close to me and our friendship strengthened with our shared classes in Westville High. Now our friendship is even stronger with all that we had been through. She was too young to be facing monsters but I knew Hazel would be able to handle herself if the need ever arise. And I would be there to help her every step of the way. "Of course I saved you. You are my very best friend and I would never let anything happen to you. Plus it's all in the job requirements. With me being 16 years old and the oldest, I have to protect the young ones."

"You are my best friend as well." Hazel then looked at me incredulously. Honestly this may as well have been her signature look now that she seems to like giving it to me so much. "You are not 16 years old!" Hazel scolded.

I blushed and smiled sheepishly "I am too!" I said indignantly. Hazel rose her eyebrows at me "You're birthday is eight months away."

My face felt hot as I blushed again "Well, if I'm going to turn 16 this year I may as well start saying it."

Hazel shot me another incredulous look. Ah, that's the Hazel I know. "You are unbelievable." Hazel rolled her eyes at me "You are 15 years old and until you actually turn 16 you will remain 15 years old."

I rolled my eyes at her "Yeah, yeah. I'm 15 years old. Are you happy now?" Hazel smiled "Very happy."

I smiled at her "Great, now let's head to camp."

* * *

The Caldecott tunnel was not just one tunnel, but two tunnels. Cars were passing in and out of the tunnels in a seemingly never-ending stream. The two tunnels were separated by a concrete wall that held a door and had two signs standing by the door.

As we approached the door I found to my surprise that it wasn't signs that were by the door but people! There were two guys standing by the door and they were both in battle armor. They had gold chest plates and matching gold helmets with a plume of red bristles at the top making it look like a Mohawk. They were wearing purple shirts underneath their armor and were holding very sharp looking spears that looked to be made of gold. I couldn't make out their facial features because the helmets were covering most of their face. The only noticeable difference was their height. The guy standing on the left was a couple inches shorter than the guy on the right.

The taller guy spoke first "Are you guys newcomers?"

"Yes. Is this Camp Jupiter?" I replied. The shorter guy spoke next "No, but I can show you the way to Camp Jupiter. Follow me." The shorter guy nodded to the taller guy and turned to the door and opened it. He walked through the door and called out behind him "This way."

Hazel and I looked at each other "I'll go first. I like it better underground anyway." Hazel said and walked through the door. I mumbled a quick good bye to the taller guy before quickly following after Hazel. The tunnel was cold and the only light was from the lightbulbs in wire cages above the ceiling. As I continued deeper into the tunnel the lightbulbs began to change into reed torches and the floor turned from cement to tiled mosaic. I glanced ahead and saw Hazel and the guy a couple of yards ahead of me. I ran to catch up and we walked in silence. Although the guy was shorter than his friend, he was taller than me by a couple of inches. Typical. After a while of walking I noticed a light shining from the end of the tunnel. We eventually made it out of the tunnel and burst out into sunlight. I gasped at the sight before me.

Below us was a bowl shaped valley filled with hills, plains, and forests. A river cut through around the perimeter and met in the center making a capital G. There were many oaks and eucalyptus trees and in the distance I saw a mountain. Mount Diablo maybe? In the center of the valley was white buildings with red roofs, white domes, and columns. A five-story tall Roman coliseum stood next to what looked like a racetrack. Across the lake was even more buildings: temples. I looked down below me and gaped. About two hundred feet below me was what looked like a military encampment. The tops were lined with sharp spikes and a dry moat surrounded the encampment. Watchtowers were at every corner, all manned with oversized crossbows. Purple banners hung from the towers, blowing softly in the wind. A wide gateway opened up to the city while another narrower gate opened up near the riverbank. As we neared closer to the encampment, I saw it was bustling with activity. Kids were carrying weapons and polishing armor and walking to and from what looked like barracks. There was a sound of hammer on metal resounding throughout the encampment. The smell of different foods wafted up towards me making my stomach grumble.

We reached the riverbank and stopped. The current was streaming at a fast pace but the river itself didn't look too deep. The guy began to wade through the river "This is the Little Tiber. We have to cross through this if you want to make it to camp." he called to us not turning around.

I stepped into the water and made my way across the river. The water was freezing cold and made goose bumps appear where the water touched my skin. The current was faster than I expected but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I continued my trek through the water and eventually made it to the other side, my pants and the bottom half of my shirt soaking wet. I looked over at Hazel and saw she was in a similar state.

"Come on. We're almost there." The guy said and dragged us through the gates. The guy had taken off his helmet and I got a better look at him. The guy was Asian with black hair, brown eyes, and a slightly round face. He looked to be around my age. "Welcome to Camp Jupiter." The guy said with a sweeping arm. I gazed around at my surroundings and stared in interest. There were many ghosts walking around the camp as much as there were living. I wasn't particularly scared of the ghosts. After all I've been through I'm sure I could handle seeing ghosts. Plus these ghosts seemed friendly. I watched as a little boy started playing fetch with a ghost dog. I'm not sure how the dog could pick anything up since it was a ghost. Oh well, I guess it's the thought that counts.

As we walked through the camp, we started to grab the attention of the campers both dead and alive. Campers were staring and whispering to each other as they stared at us. Soon enough everyone around us was openly gawking at us and whispering. I was starting to get uncomfortable with all of the attention and whispered to Hazel "Why are they all staring at us? I get that we're new, but don't you think all of this attention is unnecessary?" Hazel turned to me and whispered back "I don't think they're staring at us. They're staring at you."

Huh? I gave her a confused look "Why would they be staring at me? Is it because I probably look like I haven't showered in a month even though that my entire bottom half is soaked?" Hazel laughed at me "You are so clueless sometimes." I huffed in annoyance. I had absolutely no idea why they were all looking at me. I couldn't look _that _bad, right?

The guy lead us to an impressive looking building that was two-stories tall and had columns. Roman guards were surrounding the building with spears. A giant purple banner hung over the doorway and had huge gold letters spelled across it: SPQR. "This is the principia." the guy said "You'll meet with the praetor and she'll decide if you can stay in the camp or not. Well, kind of."

I looked at him in alarm "Woah, woah, woah. Wait a second. We don't get to stay by our own choice? Someone else decides for us?"

The guy nodded "Yup. Now hurry up Reyna doesn't like to be kept waiting." with that he pushed me and Hazel through the building and closed the door behind us.

Inside the principia was polished marble floor and velvet drapes hung from the walls. A long wooden table was in the center of the room. At the ends of the table stood two life-sized greyhounds: one was gold and the other one was silver. Their ruby red eyes seemed to be following me as I moved into the room. At the center of the table stood two chairs. One was empty while the other held a girl. She was staring at us calculatingly with her light brown eyes. She was fairly pretty and looked to be around my age. She had dark brown hair and a lightly tanned skin. She had an air of authority around her that demanded attention.

"Hi, are you the praetor?" Hazel asked breaking the silence. Suddenly the statues of the greyhounds growled at Hazel and took a step towards her, baring their very sharp teeth. I took a step back in surprise. I thought they were just statues!

The girl snapped her fingers and said "Enough Argentum, Aurum." Silver and Gold I translated. I'm not sure how I knew that but I just did. That's been happening a lot lately. I must have a lot of hidden talents or something because I have no idea where this stuff is coming from. The greyhounds stopped growling and returned to where they were standing, but continued to stare at us as if daring us to make the wrong move. The girl looked at us again and laid her arms on the armrests of the chair. The move was relaxed yet her body posture was still straight.

"Yes, I am Reyna, the praetor of Camp Jupiter and daughter of Bellona the war goddess." the girl said "Who are you?"

"Oh, of course. My name is Hazel Levesque and this is my friend Evangeline Smith. We don't know who our godly parents are yet." Hazel said pointing to me.

Reyna rose an eyebrow "Why are you here?"

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "What kind of question is that? We are here because this is the only safe place on earth for demigods!"

"And that automatically grants you entrance?" Reyna said in a voice that sounded as if she were talking to a small child "What makes you think you can stay at Camp Jupiter?"

My blood boiled. I did not come all the way here just to hear that I couldn't even join this camp! "Yes I do think that automatically grants us entrance! We have been through way too much and I will not let all that hard work go to waste just because someone says no!" I glared at Reyna my fists clenching.

Reyna simply smiled "You have spirit. A good Roman trait."

I looked at her in shock at her not retaliating but nodded at the compliment "Thanks, I guess."

Reyna folded her hands together and looked at us thoughtfully "Now tell me your journey here."

I took a deep breath and recounted our journey to Camp Jupiter. When I got to the part about the monsters having a mistress Reyna frowned. I proceeded to tell her, my guess, that their mistress was Gaea. Reyna's frown got deeper but she motioned for me to continue. After a while I finished my tale and waited for Reyna to respond.

"Thank you for telling me and for that you have gained my respect. You both have proved your worth. Hopefully you will be claimed soon." Reyna said sincerely.

"However," Reyna continued "you will both have to go visit our camp augur, Octavian."

Hazel and I looked at each other with confused looks.

"Why do we have to see this Octavian for?" Hazel asked.

"Octavian will decide if you will be able to stay at camp." Reyna said, suddenly standing up and pushed us out of the principia. This happened so fast I barely had time to blink.

She called out to the guard that lead us into the camp "Take these two to Octavian." Reyna gave us a nod then turned around and walked back into the principia.

"Come on, follow me. I see you survived your meeting with Reyna. That's good." the guy said "Hopefully you can survive the one with Octavian."

"Oh, by the way my name's Frank. Frank Zhang."

* * *

**A/N: **Hooray! They have met Frank! I promise the story will pick up soon and then it will get a lot more interesting! Although I think it's pretty interesting now! Well, I hope. Anyway please continue reading! Sending the love (:


	4. Chapter 4: Percy Jackson

**Chapter Four: Percy Jackson**

Before I could introduce myself, Frank was walking away. "Wait!" I called out to Frank and jogged to catch up with him. Frank stopped and turned around with an exasperated look on his face. "At least let us introduce ourselves." I said gesturing to me and Hazel. Frank's expression softened and he nodded in answer. I smiled at him and held out my hand "My name is Evangeline Smith, but you can call me Eve." Frank returned my smile and shook my hand "Nice to meet you Eve."

I let go of Frank's hand and took a step back to let Hazel introduce herself. Hazel stepped up with a small blush on her face, her eyes twinkling even brighter in the sunlight. She stuck out her hand slowly, a small smile appearing on her face, "Hi Frank," Hazel's eyes seemed to twinkle even more as she said his name. "My name is Hazel Levesque." Frank reached for her outstretched hand and shook it. They both blushed at the contact and a light pink light started to surround their touching hands. I gazed quizzically at it. Where was the light coming from? Frank gave Hazel a nervous smile "Hi Hazel," Frank's eyes became lighter and his lips twitched upward in a bigger smile as he said her name "It's a pleasure to meet you." Frank's eyes were warm and sparkled with adoration as he stared at Hazel. Hazel blushed and gazed at him shyly with a smile gracing her lips. The pink light seemed to glow even brighter as they started at each other, hands still grasped in a handshake. The pink light grew until it surrounded the two with its rays and shined as bright as the sun. Frank reluctantly let go of Hazel's hand, sending her a bright smile. Hazel looked sad at the loss of contact, but at Frank's smile she immediately responded with a bright smile of her own. The pink light was slowly subsiding until it was only a lingering sparkle in the air around Frank and Hazel. I slowly walked to where they were standing, gazing at the sparkles of light. "Do you guys see this?" I asked them. Frank and Hazel jumped as if they had forgotten I was there. Hazel looked at me with a slightly dazed look on her face "See what?" I pointed at one of the pink sparkles near her face in answer. Frank and Hazel looked at me with a confused expression "Um, Eve, there isn't anything there." Frank said slowly. It was my turn to look confused. I gazed at the sparkles questioningly. Why could only I see these?

Frank cleared his throat awkwardly "We should probably head to Octavian now." I nodded slowly still gazing at the sparkles "Yeah." I shook my head, focusing on what Frank had said. I'll think about the pink light later. "Yeah, we should go now." Frank gave me a worried look but nodded and turned around to lead the way. Hazel gave me an encouraging smile as she passed by me to follow Frank. I followed after them, acknowledging the pink sparkles following after Frank and Hazel.

Frank led us to the hill full of temples, cleverly called Temple Hill. There were temples varying from sizes and colors. We passed by most of them and delved further into Temple Hill. There was one temple at the end of the pathway that was easily the largest temple. It stood about 60 feet tall with grand columns surrounding it. "Are we going in there?" I asked Frank. Frank nodded "Yeah, we are. That's the Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus. That's where Octavian is."

We soon made it to the temple and made our way up the steps. The temple didn't have a ceiling, revealing clear blues skies. A gigantic statue of Jupiter holding a lightning bolt stood proudly at the center of the temple. At the statue's feet was a marble altar that was raised on a dais. On the dais, was a guy in a Roman toga that was too big for him. The guy had his back turned to us but from what I could tell from his back, he had straw-colored hair and a scrawny build. "That's Octavian." Frank whispered to me and Hazel. Octavian raised his hands to the ceiling making dark clouds appear above the temple. The clouds appeared so fast that if I had blinked I would have missed it. Red lightning flashed from the clouds and struck the sides of the temple. Octavian lowered his hands and grabbed something from the side of the altar: a stuffed dog. Octavian placed the toy in the center and unsheathed a knife. He raised the knife upwards and yanked it downwards towards the toy. Red lightning flashed and Octavian tore the chest of the toy open and gathered the stuffing out of the animal. He flung the now empty carcass to the side and began to examine the stuffing. Octavian did this for a couple moments before he raised his hands again and the clouds dispersed.

Octavian turned around, stepping off the dais, and began walking towards us. From a distance he didn't look like much of a threat, but as he walked closer to us an uneasy feeling started to settle inside me. Octavian's seemingly scrawny build was laced with lean muscles. He had pale blue eyes that had a slight crazy look in them. A harsh curiosity settled on his face, as if he wanted to gut me with the knife so he could know all of my secrets. "Octavian this is Hazel and Evangeline. They're new to the camp and are wondering if they could stay." Frank introduced.

Octavian looked at Hazel with a smirk "Yes I know. If you're wondering, they can indeed stay at camp." I gave a sigh of relief, letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Octavian continued "There is going to be a vote for the second praetor soon and I do hope I can have your vote Hazel."

Hazel gave him a confused look "Why would I vote for you?"

Octavian smirked again "Because I know you're secret." Octavian lent forward and whispered something in Hazel's ear. All of the color drained from Hazel's face and a look of horror crossed her face. Octavian straightened up with a satisfied look on his face "Can I count on your vote?" he asked Hazel. Hazel opened and closed her mouth, trying to speak, but was in too much shock to respond. Frank attempted to speak but was too angry to do so. His face was turning slightly red and his hands were curled into fists, his knuckles turning white. "W-what did you say to her" Frank growled out. Aw, he cares. I made a mental note to myself to ask Frank if he had a crush on Hazel. But now was not the time as I was glaring at Octavian alongside Frank.

Octavian shrugged nonchalantly "Ensuring my votes." Octavian then turned to me and waggled his eyebrows at me "I'm sure I don't need to blackmail you to vote for me, because my good looks should be enough."

My mouth dropped open "Blackmail? You would dare blackmail one of my friends?!" I stepped towards Octavian and gave him my best death glare "Don't flatter yourself. I will never like someone as horrid as you are! You better not mess with my friends or you'll have to mess with me!" I pointed my finger into his chest as I spat my words at him.

Octavian simply smirked at me. Ugh what is it with guys and their smirks? "I'm sure you'll come around. And I don't need to worry about you because you can't do anythi-" I slapped Octavian on the face, stopping him from speaking. My hand hurt a little from the slap and I saw a red handprint forming on his face. I smiled in satisfaction "Stay away from me and my friends." I flipped my hair sassily at him and grabbed Hazel's and Frank's hands and led them out of the temple.

After we were a good way away from Octavian, I let go of their hands and whipped around to look at them. I quickly gave Hazel a hug "I'm so sorry that I didn't act sooner. Whatever he said don't listen to him. We'll still love you just the same." I pulled away from Hazel only to be pulled back into the hug "Thank you so much! You did a brilliant job!" Hazel gushed and pulled away from the hug to beam at me. "That was incredible! The look on Octavian's face was priceless!" Frank shouted "If you didn't do something I think I would have!" Frank said his face darkening as he remembered what Octavian had done. I smiled at Frank "He needs to be put in his place more often. I'm just glad that I was the one to do it." I noticed that the pink sparkles were no longer in the air around them. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

A neigh sounded from above and a couple seconds later a horse landed in front of us. The horse was dark brown with a slightly lighter mane. What caught most of my attention was that the horse had _wings_! I looked behind the horse's head and I saw none other than Reyna. Reyna gracefully leaped off of her horse and gave it a fond pat. "You're Pegasus is beautiful." Hazel said looking in awe at the horse. Reyna smiled "Yes he is. His name is Scipio." Reyna turned to look at us "Has Octavian given word on you staying at camp?"

I nodded "He said we could stay," I sent her a mischievous smile "and I may or may not have slapped him in the face."

Reyna gave me an amused look "Not that Octavian doesn't deserve it, but what did he do to make you slap him?"

I told Reyna about the events that had taken place at the temple. Once I was finished, a question popped into my head "Reyna, are there supposed to be _two_ praetors?"

Reyna sighed and gave me a tired look. "There are yes. At one time there were two praetors at Camp Jupiter. It was me and a guy named Jason. Together we were unstoppable." Reyna gave a wistful smile and a sadness gleamed in her eyes. Jason and Reyna were probably more than just praetors. Maybe they had went out once or were on the verge of dating. "What happened to him?" Hazel asked. Reyna's expression turned somber "He vanished. One day he was here the next he was gone. That was back in August and we've been looking for him ever since."

"Were you two a couple?" I asked her with blunt curiosity. Reyna looked a little surprised at the question, but shook her head slowly "It isn't uncommon for two praetors to fall in love. Jason had just become praetor and given time we may have become a couple, but since he's disappeared I doubt that it will happen."

I gave her a small smile. It was sad really. Having a crush on someone who just disappeared.

Reyna coughed and changed the subject "Okay since you are staying at camp, you will need a place to stay." Reyna looked at Scipio and nodded. Scipio let out a loud neigh that resounded throughout the whole camp. Campers and ghosts began to gather around us and stared at Reyna expectantly. "Attention campers and Lares!" Reyna shouted. Lares? What were Lares? "We have gained two new campers and they are in need of a place to stay. Do we have any cohorts willing to accept?" There was a murmuring in the crowd before a camper called out "Do we have to take both of them or can we take one?" Reyna shook her head "No. You either take both or none at all." The crowd began to murmur again. A boy with dark brown hair holding a cup of red juice stepped up "I, Dakota, leader of the Fifth Cohort accept both of the new campers." Reyna nodded "Then it is settled. The two new campers will stay with the Fifth Cohort and-" Suddenly a black light lit up the crowd, illuminating their faces. The crowd gasped and whispers broke out in the crowd. A couple of campers were pointing at something behind me. My curiosity won out and I turned to look at the source of light.

I gasped as I saw the scene before me. Brightly illuminated above Hazel in black light was a floating symbol of a black skull. Hazel was staring at the crowd with a confused expression. Frank lent next to her and said something unintelligible. Hazel slowly looked up and let out a scream. The skull seemed to wink at Hazel and then it faded away just as suddenly as it had come.

The black light was immediately replaced by a light pink light. The crowd gasped in surprise. "Eve! Your clothes! They've changed!" Hazel called to me. What? I looked down and yelped. My t-shirt and jeans had changed into a pure white Roman dress. The dress was form fitting in the chest area and it tightened where my waist was. Below my waist the dress flowed to the ground where it stopped at my feet. I gently picked up the front of my dress and stuck my foot out. My tennis shoes had changed into white flats that fit my feet perfectly. Wait, were flats Roman? I glanced up and gasped in awe. Floating above my head was a glowing pink symbol of a dove. The dove ruffled its wings at me and soared around my head. I followed the dove with my eyes and watched it fly above my head where it gave me a farewell nod and disappeared in a shower of sparks.

I gazed around at the crowd shyly as I saw every campers' gaze was on me. A couple of wolf whistles sounded from somewhere in the crowd and I blushed. I shifted my weight uncomfortably. I didn't like all of the attention and I didn't know how to react to it. Reyna raised her hand and put it to her chest and bowed "All hail Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto the God of Death and Riches. All hail Evangeline Smith daughter of Venus the Goddess of Love and Beauty."

The crowd followed Reyna's actions and bowed. They bowed for a couple of minutes before straightening up again. Reyna looked at me and muttered something before grabbing my forearm. A burning sensation erupted where she touched me and I let out a yelp. Reyna let go after a couple of minutes and I stared at my wound. There steaming on my skin was a tattoo of a dove with the words SPQR across it along with one dash line. "You are now a full member of Camp Jupiter. Your tale of your journey here has earned you your first line." Reyna pointed to the dash line and went off to do the same for Hazel. After she was finished Reyna looked at Frank "Frank will you show Eve and Hazel around the camp?" Reyna asked but it came out as an order. Frank nodded in answer, too busy worrying over Hazel from her pain of getting the tattoo, and Reyna looked at the crowd "The rest of you are dismissed."

The crowd dispersed slowly. I blushed again as I saw that the remaining crowd was mostly male campers. I turned around and made my way to where Frank and Hazel were standing. I grinned as I felt the dress flow out behind me. It truly was a beautiful dress. I smiled at Frank and Hazel. They were currently talking with each other and had similar grins on their faces. The pink light was returning and it surrounding them in its glow. I didn't know exactly what it meant, but it wasn't hurting them so that meant it had to be good. Right?

"Are you guys ready for the tour?" I asked and smiled as they jumped. It was cute how the world seemed to disappear when they gazed into each other's eyes. Hazel gave me a sheepish smile, a blush creeping up her face and Frank gave me a nervous smile "Yeah. We're ready."

* * *

Camp Jupiter was such a beautiful place. I stared around in awe of everything I passed. There were bakeries with the most mouthwatering scents coming from their open windows. There were shops and boutiques filled with cute clothes and accessories from what I could tell through the windows. I'm not a girly girl but I did enjoy shopping. Who doesn't like getting new things? We passed by a college and I gazed at a group of students comparing notes for a science test. It was kind of weird to think about demigods studying for tests and not practicing fighting monsters. Frank pointed out the most popular shops and places to go. He really was a great tour guide, if he would just stop stuttering. Honestly the poor guy couldn't get out one sentence properly when he stared at Hazel. It was kind of cute and annoying at the same time.

I looked at Frank's forearm where his tattoo should have been but his arm was bare. "Hey Frank, how come you don't have a tattoo like we do?" I asked.

Frank stopped his speech about what the best thing to eat at camp was and gave me an embarrassed smile "Um, I kind of haven't been claimed yet."

My eyebrows knitted together "How long have you been here Frank?"

Frank thought for a moment "I've only been at camp for a couple of days."

My mouth dropped open "What! That can't be! You already know so much about camp! You can't have learned all of that in a couple of days!"

Frank nodded "Yup. I actually learned it all in a day and memorized it by heart. And as proof that I haven't been claimed," Frank dug in the neck of his shirt and pulled out a tablet "I have this tablet that says I'm on _probatio_. It means I haven't been claimed yet."

I pursed my lips and soaked in the information. "You shouldn't be embarrassed that you haven't been claimed. It just takes time. I'm sure you will get claimed soon." I said recalling his initial reaction.

Frank nodded and blushed. "We have one more stop and that is the bath houses." Frank pointed to a building in the distance. I nodded and we made our way to the bath houses.

I walked ahead of Frank and Hazel as they were talking to each other and arrived at the bath houses a couple of minutes ahead of them.

"Okay the door to the left is for the girls and the door to the right is for the boys. On the inside is multiple doorways that lead to individual bathrooms for privacy reasons. I'll be at the armory so you guys can meet me there when you're finished." Frank explained. Frank gave Hazel a wave and one last smile before taking off. Hazel giggled and watched his form leave into the distance.

I flashed Hazel a knowing look "You _so _have a crush on Frank."

Hazel immediately blushed "I do not!" she said indignantly.

"Yes you do. I can tell."

Hazel looked down at her feet "Is it that obvious?"

I shook my head "No. Only to me."

Hazel gave me a relieved smile and grabbed my hand leading me to the bath houses.

Hazel pushed the door open and just as Frank had said, there were multiple doorways leading to bathrooms. I turned to Hazel "Okay if we get finished before the other we will wait until the other is finished, alright?" Hazel nodded in answer.

I walked to a random bathroom and made sure it was empty "You can have this one, it's clear." I said to Hazel who gave me a thankful look. "Thanks. I'll see you when I'm done!"

"See you!" I replied as Hazel shut the door. I walked to the next open bathroom a few doors down and walked in. I closed the door and locked it. I turned around and gasped. This was the hugest bathroom I had ever seen! A gigantic circular tub was in floor in the center of the room. Multiple faucets hung on the side of the tub and at the bottom was a single drain with a plug next to it. I gazed around the room in awe. On the left side of the wall hung shelves upon shelves full of towels. To the right of the shelves stood a hamper that had writing on it: Used Towels. On the right side of the room also hung shelves. Except instead of towels they held shampoos! On the wall opposite of the door I entered through held a single full length mirror.

I gasped and slowly walked to the mirror. There standing in the mirror was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. The girl in the mirror had her caramel hair in an intricate braid upon her head in a bun. Her face held no blemishes and seemed to glow in the bathroom light. Her eyes were mesmerizing. They changed from green to blue like a never ending kaleidoscope. And her eyelashes curled upwards perfectly. Her lips were a rosy pink and slightly parted to reveal straight white teeth. The dress she was wearing was elegant and fit her form perfectly. The girl in the mirror was beautiful. The girl in the mirror was stunning. The girl in the mirror was perfect. The girl in the mirror was…me.

But how could she, the perfect girl in the mirror, be me? I raised my hand and stroked my face. The girl in the mirror copied my movements. I smiled and the girl in the mirror did the same. For a moment I was stunned. The girl in the mirror looked absolutely _gorgeous_ when she smiled. I looked down at myself and back at the mirror. For once in my life, I feel beautiful.

I walked over to the shelves full of towels with a bounce in my step. I gingerly picked up a fluffy white towel and then made my way to the shampoo shelf. I browsed the shelves for a while before I finally settled on a scent: vanilla. I turned on the faucets by the tub and filled the tub with warm water. I added some bath soap and a couple minutes later I had myself a bubble bath. I slipped off my flats and began to slip out of my dress. I reached above my head and took my hair out of its bun and braid. My hair fell down my back and I slipped into the warm water with a sigh.

I closed my eyes and ducked my whole body underwater. I immediately came back up and proceeded to wash my hair with the vanilla shampoo and conditioner. After I was finished I leaned my back on the tub and closed my eyes preparing myself for a couple moments of relaxation. The water was incredibly warm and was caressing my body. The bubbles were like a blanket, covering me with its foam. Before I knew what was happening I was falling asleep.

_I looked around my surroundings and saw that I was in a…department store? A sign told me that I was currently in the women's section. There were many clothes of various styles hanging from hangers everywhere. I gazed around confused; where am I?_

"_Hello, my child." a very familiar voice said from behind me._

_I slowly turned around and gasped. Standing before me was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. The woman had caramel colored hair that was just like mine and it was blowing in a nonexistent breeze behind her. Though the woman wore no makeup she was still stunning. Her eyelashes framed her eyes perfectly and oh her eyes. Her eyes were a never ending rainbow that changed colors constantly. Her lips were a light pink and were pulled into a kind smile revealing perfectly straight white teeth. The woman was only wearing a plain white t-shirt with some jeans but she managed to pull it off. The woman was currently browsing through a rack of clothes and every time she moved she seemed to be changing to my idea of perfection. I knew exactly who this woman was._

"_Mom?" I asked in disbelief._

"_Yes, dear. I am your mother." the goddess Venus smiled._

_I didn't care at that moment that she was a mighty goddess or that this was a dream. I did the thing I have been wanting ever since I was a little girl. I ran up to my mom and threw my arms around her in a hug. Venus was surprised for a moment but recovered quickly and started returning the hug. She had a comforting warmth and was hugging me tightly. I pulled away and gave her a smile "I can't believe that I'm finally meeting you! I've been wanting to give you that hug for as long as I could remember."_

_Mom smiled at me "I've been wanting a hug for quite a while too." Mom raised her hands and cupped my face "You have grown into such a beautiful young lady."_

_I blushed at her words. "Never doubt your beauty and never let your beauty make you become vain. For you are beautiful inside and out, dear. I only changed your clothes and changed your hairstyle. It was time you saw how beautiful you really are, just as everyone else sees you." Mom said in a loving tone._

_I shook my head "Don't worry mom, I won't become vain. Thank you for the dress and hairstyle. They were both lovely."_

_My mom smiled at me "You are very welcome. However I am not here to speak to you of clothes. I am here to speak of your gifts and journey to come."_

_I looked at her, confused, "What do you mean gifts and journey to come?"_

_Mom picked up a green shirt with rhinestones on it "What do you think of this one?" I was a little bit confused at the change in subject but wrinkled my nose "I don't like it. It's not my style." Mom smiled and put it back on the rack "I thought so." _

_Mom gave me a knowing smile "You have a rare gift that only a handful of my children are able to do: you are able to charmspeak." At my lost expression, she continued "Charmspeak is the ability to persuade people to do what you want. It is easier if the person is infatuated with you or don't know about the gift. But if they do know about the gift or have a lot of will power you will have to work harder to charmspeak them. I'm sure you are familiar with this, as you have used the gift before."_

_I opened my mouth to deny that I had ever used charmspeak but I closed my mouth. Hadn't I just talked to the Cyclopes and Dylan and they did exactly what I wanted. Did I use charmspeak then? And when I talked with Brittney, it nearly worked, but she had used charmspeak before. My voice had become richer when I was talking to each of them. Was that charmspeak? _

"_Yes, child, that was charmspeak." Mom smiled at me fondly "You also possess another gift. A gift even rarer than charmspeak. A diamond among pearls, so to speak. The gift you have is the Sight. You are able to see the Love that is in the air." _

_What? I couldn't see love in the air. Unless… "Was that the pink light and sparkles I saw earlier with Frank and Hazel?" _

_My mom smiled "Yes indeed it was. Ah Frank and Hazel. Such a sweet love story. Yes it will be very sweet indeed."_

"_Wait," I asked slowly "you get to decide what happens in people's love lives?"_

"_Why of course! I am the Goddess of Love after all." my mom said proudly "And oh Eve I can't wait till you see what I have in store for you! Your love story will be a very exciting one!" _

"_M-my love st-story?" I stuttered._

_Mom nodded happily "Oh yes. He is very sweet. I approve and give you my blessing to date him. Maybe even marry him!" I opened my mouth to speak but mom continued on "Now about your journey, it will be a very dangerous one dear. Not just on your quest, but your every move to defeat Gaea. But I'm getting ahead of myself, for now focus on your quest to come."_

"_Wait, what quest?" I asked but mom ignored my question "You will go up against a remarkable foe. Yes I can only tell you that much. I dare not speak her name, for she will be alerted of your presence and stop at nothing to defeat you. My dear, you will need everything you know to defeat her. If you can't stop her, no one can." her voice turned somber and her expression hardened as she told me this._

_My face contorted with worry. If this woman was enough to make my mom worried then how did I stand a chance? "Don't fret my dear I have a very useful piece of advice: people do incredible things out of love. Now I must leave you dear, you are waking up! I don't think I will be able to talk to you again anytime soon, Gaea's forces are getting stronger and are interfering with this connection. Good luck dear and I love you!" my mom gave me a kiss on my forehead and pushed me backwards where I fell back in darkness._

I woke with a gasp.

Water splashed around me as I sat up in the tub. There were only a few spots full of bubbles left scattered in the tub and the water had turned lukewarm. I quickly pulled the drain and got out of the bath, wrapping myself in my towel. I turned to put my dress on and froze. My dress was not where I left it, instead in its place was a different pile of clothes. I picked up a beautiful rich purple lace dress. I quickly pulled it on. The sleeves met just after my elbow and the dress came above my knees. I looked down and slipped on my matching purple flats. I walked over to the mirror and stared at my reflection.

The girl before me looked just as stunning as she did before in her Roman dress. There was just one thing: her hair. I sadly didn't have a brush, so I had to make without it. I grabbed the front half of my hair and proceeded to braid it down my back and left the bottom half free (a half up half down hairstyle). I finished with my braid and realized I didn't have a hair tie. A popping noise filled the bathroom behind me, making me jump. I quickly surveyed the bathroom, but didn't see any threat. I returned to my braid, intending to take it out and leave my hair free, but found to my shock that a hair tie held my braid together. Thanks mom. I turned my back and looked at my hair in the mirror. My caramel locks flowed down to the middle of my back and my braid was neatly done. I threw my towel in the bin and made my way out of the bathroom.

I walked out into the hallway and found Hazel standing there, waiting by the doors that led out of the bath house. "Hi Hazel!" I said cheerfully, walking up to her. Hazel's eyes widened when she saw me "Eve! Your dress is beautiful! Where did you get it?"

I shrugged "My mom gave it to me. Are you ready to go meet Frank?"

Hazel blushed at his name and nodded. I smiled and we made our way out the door. I opened the door only to be pushed back inside. I stumble backwards but regained my balance. I glared at my attacker. There standing in the doorway, was the biggest girl I had ever seen. The girl towered over my height and her muscles bulged through her plain red t-shirt. The girl had dark brown eyes, and a sneer for a mouth. Her hair was jet black and styled into, wait was that a mullet? "Watch where you're going newbie, I'm walking here." the girl spat at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest "You should watch where _you're_ going you big oaf. We were heading out before you so rudely pushed me."

The girl cracked her knuckles "Shut it girlie. You don't know who you're messing with, I could crush you like a twig."

I scoffed "As if. Now move out of the way before I make you."

The girl raised her eyebrows "I'd like to see you try."

This girl was starting to annoy me and I didn't even know her name! I poured my annoyance into my words "Move!" my voice echoed throughout the hall with power. The girl blinked and moved out of the doorway with a shocked expression.

"Have a nice day!" I waved at the girl with a fake sweet smile and grabbed Hazel's arm and marched out of the bath houses, heading towards Frank.

* * *

Frank was waiting at the armory just like he said. He was leaning against the wall with a bored expression, but as soon as he saw Hazel his whole demeanor changed. His eyes immediately lightened up and a giddy smile brightened his face. Hazel wasn't much different. Her face had a huge smile and she was blushing a bright red. "Hi Frank." Hazel said shyly as we walked closer to the armory. "Hi Hazel." Frank responded puffing his chest out a bit. The pink light was starting to surround them again as they continued to stare at each other. It was cute and I would have normally let them go about their way but I was too excited to get a weapon. "Hey Frank! Are we going to get a weapon now or what?" I gushed to Frank and had to refrain myself from jumping up and down. Frank blinked out of his daze and his eyes widened at me "When did you change clothes?"

I waved my hand at him "Not important. What is important is my weapon. Can we go in?" I asked and this time I started to jump up and down. I was so excited!

Frank nodded "Yeah. We can go in right now."

I squealed and ran into the armory. I could not wait to see all of the weapons lining the armory and browsing through all of them. I opened the door and stopped. This was not what I expected at all.

There were no rows upon rows of weapons. In actuality there were only a few weapons scattered throughout the armory. "Where are all of the weapons?" I asked Frank as he and Hazel walked in.

"These are all of the weapons." Frank replied. I furrowed my eyebrows "You mean most of the campers have the others?"

Frank shook his head "Not exactly. You see, a long time ago the Fifth Cohort heard about the Prophecy of Eight and thought it was about them. They went on the quest and took most of the Imperial Gold weapons with them. Needless to say they died on the quest and the weapons were lost ever since. The Fifth Cohort lost its popularity and this is what's left of the weapons."

I nodded dejectedly and started to look through what was left. A dented sword. No. A broken bow. What use was that? A blood stained axe. I shuddered. Definitely not.

"Hey! I think I found my weapon!" Hazel shouted with glee. I quickly turned to see where she was and saw her holding an Imperial Gold sword. "That's a spatha, it's mostly used for warriors on horses." Frank informed. Hazel smiled at her sword "It's perfect."

I smiled at Hazel, glad that she found a weapon, and continued my search. Suddenly my foot hit something on the floor. I bent down and saw that I had hit a belt that was partially hidden underneath a shelf near the floor. I picked up the belt and gasped. The belt had two knives in scabbards attached to it. I gingerly picked up the knives and pulled them out. Two identical Imperial Gold knives met my eyesight. They shined in the dark light of the armory as if they had just been freshly polished. The knives' handles felt perfectly balanced in my hands and I gave a practice swing. The knife cut through the air sharply and I smiled. "Guys! I've found my weapon!" I held it up to Frank's and Hazel's questioning gaze.

Frank let out a gasp and rushed to my side. Frank stopped and stared in awe of the knives and gently felt the side of the blade "I can't believe you've found this. I thought it was lost forever."

I gave Frank a confused look. "What do you mean lost?"

Frank took his gaze off of the knives and looked at me "Long ago in Roman times there was a princess. The princess was said to be the most beautiful in all the lands with eyes that changed colors. Kind of like yours. The princess was the only one to have carried two Imperial Gold knives. She didn't use it for battle much, mostly for decoration. One day the king, her father, had managed to capture a Greek prince and brought him to the castle. As the Roman princess laid her eyes on the Greek prince, she fell in love with him and he fell in love with her. The king noticed his daughter's love for the prince and forbade her to see the prince ever again. The king sentenced the prince to be executed the next day. The princess was horrified at the thought of losing her lover so she made a plan. That very night the princess snuck out of her room and went to where the prince was being held. When she got to the prince she was overjoyed. Her plan was working and she would use her knives to cut the ropes and free the prince. Sadly, that was not the case. The prince was not tied up with ropes, he was shackled by metal chains. The prince told the princess that he loved her and wanted her to leave him be, for there was no hope. The princess wept and declared her love for the prince but did not dare leave him. The princess would not give up. So she took her knives and hacked away at the chains. It was said that her love was so strong that it gave her knives power, slicing through the chains as if it were paper. The princess freed the prince and they ran away from her kingdom, never to return. The princess took her knives with her and that is why I thought it was lost. Now you are holding the knives of the Run-Away Princess."

I gaped at Frank and looked down at my knives. Now that I knew their true story, they felt different, heavier than before. I nervously slipped them back in their scabbards and hooked the belt around my waist, a perfect fit.

"Now we have to head out for door duty." Frank said and started to walk out the door. "Door duty? What's door duty?" Hazel asked as we walked out of the armory following Frank. "We guard the door at Caldecott Tunnel. You know, watch out for monsters and look out for demigods."

"Before we go we have to put on some armor." Frank led us to another door beside the one we came out of "This should be fun."

* * *

I readjusted my armor around my chest. It was one size too big and kept slipping off of my shoulders. I shivered and crossed my arms over my chest but failed due to my armor. My legs were freezing, being exposed from wearing a dress. Frank, Hazel and I had been standing guard for over an hour and nothing had happened. Suddenly a shout sounded from the distance. I glanced up and frowned. I could just make out a figure. It was a guy and he was carrying…a backpack? No it was…it was…an old lady? An inhumane shriek sounded soon after the shout and I paled. There flying above the guy carrying the old lady were two flying pigs. Well I don't know if they were pigs, but I could see their tusks from here. "Gorgons." Hazel muttered and I paled at the announcement. Frank aimed his bow at one of the gorgons that was about to grab the guy and let his arrow loose. The gorgon fell back with a shriek and got hit by a car as she fell downwards. The gorgon got back up and picked the arrow out of her head and took to the air again with a defiant shriek. The guy quickly got to the door and I got a better look at him. The guy had jet black hair and sea green eyes. He had a lean muscular build and he was wearing a faded orange shirt with jeans and sneakers. The shirt may have had writing on it at one point but it was too worn out to tell. That and the old lady was blocking my view of his shirt.

"Thanks for that. It was a good shot." the guy said breathing heavily.

"That should have killed it!" Frank shouted. The guy smiled grimly "Welcome to my world."

"Frank those are gorgons! Take Eve and the guy into the camp, quick!" Hazel said frantically.

"Will the door hold against them?" I asked and the guy's eyes widened a bit as he looked at me. "Nice dress." he said and I gave him a small smile in thanks.

The old lady cackled delightedly "No it will most definitely not hold. Onward Percy Jackson! Go through the tunnel and through the river!"

"Percy Jackson?" I gave the guy a questioning glance. The guy nodded "Yeah, that's my name."


End file.
